


Out With The Old, In With The Danse

by Holy_Leonards



Series: Queef and Friends [7]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, First Homosexual Experience, M/M, New Synth Boyfriend, Sweet Tats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sole Survivor moves on from his old synth boyfriend and into the arms of his new synth boyfriend, who doesn't know that he wants a boyfriend until the sole survivor shows him the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out With The Old, In With The Danse

After Queef dumped that cheating old toaster fucker Nick Valentine, he went searching for another metallic lover. Luckily, just wandering the wastes got him a new squeeze. It all happened when he went by that police station...

 

“Hey, you! Thanks for helping me kill those ghouls...NOT!”

Queef looked at the power armored fool, confused.

“Whaa?”

Queef had a feeling deep down inside that this was not a man of human flesh, but of synthetic flesh. The kind his penis loved.

“You're really slow aren't you?”

“Whaaaaaaaaaa?”

“Get over here!”

Queef obeyed. He got right up close to the guy in the armor.

“Look, buddy, I'm Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel. We could use a guy like you as cannon fod- I mean as a cannon...um...cleaner! Yes! Our artillery pieces need someone of your expertise to clean them correctly or something like that. Why don't you take your sweet ass inside this police station here and we can talk more about it.”

“I don't trust you but okay.”

Queef stepped inside to see a lady and a man sitting nest to each other on the ground. 

The woman took one good look at Queef and her eyes got really huge.

“Queef? Is that you?”

“I am Queef, but what are you?”

“I'm your wife! Haylen! Don't you remember? You just up and left one day. The kids and I thought your high luck had run out.”

“Wifefefefefe? Kiddos? That don't sound like a thing I'd do.”

“But you remember me, right?”

“Nah, guy.”

“But...but...we've had sex. And have had children.”

“We? Have children? There is no way I'd go near a vaguba!”

She stood up and started to approach him.

“Queef! Please come back to me!”

Queef started backing up.

“Go away Vaguba!”

He bolted up the stairs and closed the door behind him.

“OPEN UP RIGHT NOW MISTER!”

It was Danse. Maybe the hottie in the suit will save him!

He opened the door and Haylen tackled Queef.

“You WILL come back!”

“That's enough, Scribe!”

Haylen got off of Queef and stood at attention.

“Haylen, you're obviously overworked. I think its time you had some rest.”

“Yes sir!”

She marched off. Danse turned to Queef. Poor Queef was trembling. 

“Queef? Is that a pet name?”

“Nah that me name. Now, don't you go thinking I've got a vaguba or nothing because this fella likes smausage.”

Queef had a dick sucking grin on his face as he looked at the crotch of the paladin's power armor. Danse could tell he was dreaming about what lay underneath. The paladin shut the door and locked it.

“You mean you like” he looked both ways and then whispered “penis?”

“YES! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes. Especially synth penis. Boy, I can't get enough of that synth penis mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm yeah.”

Suddenly, there was a loud CLUNK from the crotch of the power armor. Danse's face got really red. Queef looked up at him with a big smile on his face.

“You're a synth?”

“NOBODY IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW!”

“I can sense synths and homosexuals. Boy, did I get a big whiff of both from you.”

“Quiet!”

“Oh, come on brother, join the queer side. It's so nice and refreshing. I completely forgot my life before I had my first homosexual experience. There is no point in going back. And I would love to help you come to our side.”

Danse broke down and started crying. 

“The Brotherhood wouldn't approve. Do you know how hard it is to shower with 200 men and then be forbidden to do anything with them?”

“Yes.”

“Its so hard to get so close to your fellow guys and then be forced to be 'good friends'. I have never been allowed to take it any further! I am so sick of it!”

“Brother paladin, I think it is time you stepped out of that false courage and into my arms. It is time to go full homo.”

There was a click and the power armor opened. As Danse stepped out, a mountain of worn and sticky gay porn magazines came flooding into the room. 

“Sorry about that. I though the mags would help. It just isn't the same thing! AAAAAAGGGHHH!!!”

“Danse, my arrrrmmmmssss.”

Danse walked over and fell into Queef's arms. 

“How is the gay life so far?”

“It...is...FANTASTIC!”

Danse stood back and tossed off his clothes. Queef got rid of his and they started making out. The paladin's synthetic tongue slipped into Queef's mouth as if he had been doing this his whole life. Their tongues touched and they did little swirls. They pulled back and stared into each other's eyes.

“Danse, I think it is time for your rear entrance to be used. I know they say it is an exit only, but God intended for it to be a two way street.”

“That's exactly how I have felt about it all along!”

Danse got on his hands and knees and Queef got behind him.

“Hey Danse, nice tattoo.”

Danse's biggest secret was the tattoo that he had gotten on his ass. On the left cheek was “AdVict” and on the right cheek was “rium”. 

“I wonder what that means.”

“It is an old slogan we use in the Brotherhood.”

“AdVictrium? Is it some sort of nuclear material?”

“No. Ad Victorium.”

“But I don- OHHHH!!!!!”

Queef pulled his pants over and grabbed a bottle of lube.

“You ready?”

“Bring on the pain!”

“Oh, honey buns, it doesn't hurt that bad. It actually feels really good.”

“PAIN!”

Queef slicked up his dick and slid it in nice and slow. Danse was already panting as Queef ever so slowly made his way in the warm canal all the way up to the synthetic prostate. When the head of his penis tocuhed it, Danse came really loud which caused Queef to cum as well. He filled his synth butt with his sperm and pulled out.

“Uhhh sorry it was a little quick, Danso.”

“It was fantastic!!! I wanna do it again sometime!”

“Alright, Eager McBeaver, we will.”

They crawled up next to each other and snuggled the irradiated night away.


End file.
